Toby's Thoughts
by seasidewriter1
Summary: My idea of what Toby went through when he found the fingers/toes in his pie. This is based off the 2007 movie with Johnny Depp. Rated T for murder.


_Disclaimer__:_ I do not own Sweeney Todd (any form of it, the stage production, music, or movie)

_**Foreword: Okay, so this fanfiction is based off of the 2007 film with Johnny Depp. And also, if you see anything **_underlined _**it means some one is singing. This follows Toby from the moment he finds the fingers/toes in his meat pie in the bake house/room. Also, if any of this is inaccurate, all I had when I wrote this was my memory, and the music off my iPod while I was in study at school, so forgive me if any of this is kinda… off. Enjoy!**_

**Toby's Thoughts**

He reached up and grabbed a pie off the tray. The crust was still warm and the smell that came off of it was delicious. Toby wrinkled his nose slightly at the horrid smell that Mrs. Lovett told him was coming up from the sewers. It smelled unearthly- like it came from the mouth of a demon.

Toby took a bite out of the pie as he walked around the bake house. He scrunched his eyebrows in confusion as he bit against something hard. He reached into his mouth to pull whatever the object was out, so he could continue to enjoy the pie. He looked at what he had removed from his mouth. It looked like… a toe? No! It can't be a toe! But… if it is a toe… why was it in one of the pies? With a bout of curiosity, Toby removed the top of the pie to see its contents. He discovered severed fingers. He tossed the pie to the stone floor with absolute terror. He shakily walked over to the meat grinder and saw what was in it.

Severed limbs and chunks of flesh rested within it. Then, in the corner, he spotted a pile of bloodstained skeletons. Just as he was about to yell out, a metallic grinding sound rang out and a hatch in the ceiling opened. The body of the Beadle dropped down and his skull cracked against the pavement and there was a spatter of blood and a snap as the neck broke.

Toby sprinted to the door and yanked at the metal handle. It was locked. He pounded against it instead.

" Hey! Let me out! Let me out!" Toby shouted. Mrs. Lovett would unlock the door, right? _But… _he thought, _Mrs. Lovett was the one who took me down here. She… she didn't lock the door to keep me from leaving, did she? She's been nothing but kind to me!_ Toby bolted away from the door. He needed to hide.

He discovered a metal grate in the floor that led down to the sewers. Panicking, he wrenched the circular grate up and slid down into the sewers below, returning the grate into its place. He began to walk slowly to his right, his back hunched over painfully. If he could just figure out how to get out of the sewers, he could find the police and tell them about what he saw.

_The Beadle's body had dropped from that… hatch. It must have come from… from… from Mr. Todd's shop!_ Toby thought as he ceased walking. He was shaking. He was in darkness, the only light was coming in thin slats from where he had entered the sewers. Every time Toby blinked, all he saw was blood. He had been right about Mr. Todd. He _was_ dangerous. He must have brain washed Mrs. Lovett to believe he was a good person. To help him with whatever he was doing… killing people. Is that what he was doing? It must be! Mr. Todd must have killed the men who came into his shop and Mrs. Lovett… she put the bodies into her pies.

Toby's stomach knotted and churned violently as he remembered how many of the pies he'd eaten. Another thought hit him like a ton of bricks. Pirelli never returned from where he'd been called… He must have been killed. If he had been made into a pie… what if he'd eaten some of Pirelli? Toby's head swayed. He sat down and hugged his knees tightly against his chest and waited, feeling too sick to move.

The sound of the door of the bake house opening made him perk up slightly.

" Where's the boy?" He heard Mr. Todd's voice growl.

" I don't know…" Said Mrs. Lovett's voice. They were looking for him. " Toby? Where are you, love?" Mrs. Lovett's voice had turned playful and singsong like. Toby slowly began to crawl away again. He didn't even know if Mrs. Lovett even _really_ cared for him or not. Was he just there to advertise her pies? To unknowingly turn innocent people into cannibals?

" Where is he? She whispered. " Nothing's gonna harm you, not while I'm around." She sang. Toby felt a sharp sting in his chest at the sound of the song he sand to her earlier that evening.

" Toby?" Mr. Todd called. " Toby!"

" Nothing's gonna harm you, darling, not while I'm around." Mrs. Lovett sang again. Toby clenched his teeth. The song meant absolutely nothing now, it was just words to a meaningless tune. Toby came under another grate and he peered up through it. He saw Mr. Todd and then spotted the shinning straight razor in his hands. Toby shrank back and waited till he saw both Mrs. Lovett and Mr. Todd leave. He leaned against the sewer walls and clamped his eyes shut.

Life had been good- so good- for that short while, but now life was back to being terrible. _Where will I end up?_ Toby thought. _Will I end up on the street?_ He huffed and tried to shove the thoughts away. He could be dead by the end of the night, anyway.

He wasn't sure how long he had been sitting there, but he heard a shrill scream.

" Die! Die! Die for the love of God, die!" Mrs. Lovett screamed. Why would she be screaming that?

Toby knew that he should stay put till it was safe to leave, but his now disturbed curiosity, got the best of him. He crawled back towards the first grate he slipped through. He spotted the thin slats of light and the flow from the fire in the oven.

" You…" Mrs. Lovett whispered in slight horror. Toby froze, thinking that she had spotted him. But, peering up into the room, she wasn't near him. He heard the door open.

" What's wrong?" He heard Mr. Todd ask.

" N-nothing, the hand just caught on me skirt, that's all." She said shakily. Toby could now see Mrs. Lovett attempting to drag something. He could also see Mr. Todd, who he was covered in bright red blood- his face, clothes and hands. The straight razor in his hand sill shone.

" Open the door, I'll take care of it." Mr. Todd said, referring to the oven door. When Mrs. Lovett made no move to open the door, he pushed her away from what she was dragging and towards the oven. " Open the door, I said."

There was a screech as the oven door was opened. Mr. Todd looked down and a look of shock passed across his face.

" Lucy?" He whispered. _Wait… Lucy? Wasn't that his wife's name?_ Toby thought. He craned his neck to see what Mr. Todd was staring at. It was the body of a woman. _That's the old lady Mrs. Lovett told me to throw out of the shop! Mrs. Lovett couldn't have known… could she?_

" Don't I know you, she said…" Mr. Todd murmured, kneeling beside Lucy's body, cradling her in his arms. He looked sharply up at Mrs. Lovett. "You knew she lived…"

" I was only thinking of you." Mrs. Lovett said sadly. So she _did_ know Lucy was alive! She _did_ lie to him! Toby felt as if even more of his life was shattered. Was no one truthful?

" You lied to me." Mr. Todd stated in a whisper.

" No, no, not lied at all! No, I never lied! Said she drank the poison she did, never said that she died! Poor thing! She lived! But it left her weak in the head, all she did for months was just lay there in bed! Should've been in a hospital, wound up in bedlam instead. Poor thing!" Mrs. Lovett sand in a rush.

" Oh my God!" Mr. Todd moaned in despair.

" Better for you to think she was dead, yes I lied 'cause I love you! I'd be twice the wife she was! I love you! Could that thing have cared for you like me?" Mrs. Lovett finished just as Mr. Todd quickly stood. Toby looked at his feet in pure shock.

His life was ruined. He already knew it. He had become stuck in this mess, and there would never be a way out. Never. Looking back into the room, he saw the two smiling and waltzing around the room. The look on Mr. Todd's face clearly said he had a plan. One that would give him great satisfaction to perform.

The two neared the oven and then Mr. Todd shoved Mrs. Lovett into it. Her screams echoed around the room as Mr. Todd shut the door and the screams finally died away. Toby was horrified once again. He felt something inside of him snap. His life was ruined. All because of Sweeney Todd.

Toby found himself removing the grate above him silently. He pulled himself up and quietly stood.

" There was a barber and his wife… and she was beautiful… a foolish barber and his wife… she was his reason and his life…" Mr. Todd sang sorrowfully. Toby picked up the shinning silver straight razor off the ground and slowly walked towards Mr. Todd, who was once again kneeling and holding Lucy. " And she was beautiful… and she was virtuous… and he was…" Toby was standing behind him now, his brown eyes darkened and dark circles under his eyes, face completely blank. Mr. Todd tilted hi head back slightly, as if registering Toby was there, and what he planned to do.

Toby reached around the Demon Barber's neck and pressed the cold blade to his throat. With a quick jerk, he dragged it across Mr. Todd's neck and blood began to stream from the deep cut. He stayed emotionless as he killed him, ending the horror that was Sweeney Todd.

Leaving the room, Toby felt no regrets. Sweeney Todd wouldn't hurt anyone ever again. Toby knew there were others like him out there. He clenched the razor in his hands as he stepped onto the dark London street.

Toby's life was only beginning.

_**Afterword: Hope you liked it! Let me know if you did! I hope it wasn't too… weird. I guess I was trying to imply when Toby snapped after figuring everything out. And I honestly wouldn't be too surprised if Toby became the next Sweeney Todd! I was actually thinking of doing that as a fanfiction… hmm…**_

_** Anyway! I hope you enjoyed it! Comments are loved!**_


End file.
